


[Podfic] Boy Next Door Nice

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, implied unrequited Stiles/Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Saying Stiles was weird was like saying space was big. It didn't nearly do it justice. But he was the sort of weird that knew Danny could be bought. So what if his excuses were terrible, his hands were warm and his mouth literally begging to be shut up? Danny can deal. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boy Next Door Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319440) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2016 for Anatsuno! 
> 
> Cover art by Dapatty! <3
> 
> Thanks to Tsukinofaerii for having blanket permission!! <3

Cover Art provided by Dapatty.

| 

## Boy Next Door Nice 

  


**Author:** Tsukinofaerii  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
  
**Pairing:** Danny/Stiles  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Saying Stiles was weird was like saying space was big. It didn't nearly do it justice. But he was the sort of weird that knew Danny could be bought. So what if his excuses were terrible, his hands were warm and his mouth literally begging to be shut up? Danny can deal. Right?  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20Boy%20Next%20Door%20Nice.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1319440) | **Wordcount:** 5775  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20Boy%20Next%20Door%20Nice.mp3) | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 36:52  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bTW%5d%20Boy%20Next%20Door%20Nice.m4b) | **Size:** 18 MB | **Duration:** 36:52  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
